


The spirit of the Triassic Age

by harisaru



Category: Midnighter (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), The Authority
Genre: M/M, Midnighter is a good dad, Midpollo Week 2018, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harisaru/pseuds/harisaru
Summary: It's hard to be a full time dad and have some family time when equipped with a super-brain, a kink for black leather and a vocation for murder. Midnighter takes a quiet moment to appreciate his daughter, and realizes he wouldn't have it in any other way.Midpollo Week 2018 Day 1 | Prompt:  “Adoption/parenting/family | First times”.
Relationships: Apollo & Midnighter & Jenny Quantum, Apollo/Midnighter
Kudos: 41





	The spirit of the Triassic Age

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for day one of MidpolloWeek 2018, originally posted on tumblr (user spacepirateangels).  
> A reminder: if you’re reading this, please mind that I don’t have a beta and don’t often write in english, or much time to correct mistakes. Hope you enjoy it! Any feedback is appreciated <3

"But all these dinosaurs don't have any feathers, dad... I can't color this".

Midnighter let out a tired breath, opening the very same eyes he had just closed a moment ago, after wishing Jenny goodnight for like the millionth time.

The child was staring at him with a tiny, upset, frown. It still didn't look like she intended to sleep any time soon, and Apollo, the only person in the world who was able to convince Jenny to close her eyes and actually rest, was out for good from about two hours and snoring on the other end of their bed -damn his heavy sleep-. Midnighter was exhausted himself, having spent the day in north Russia, busy killing every single member of a dangerous religious cult who also somehow practiced cannibalism. The bastards were so many that actually managed to stab him at some point. Twice. With ceremonial spears.

Of course Jenny had nightmares that exact night above any else, and of course she was now right in the middle of the bed with her dinosaurs coloring book and a pen in hand, scribbling notes under the light of a torch. Not that Midnighter could blame her. It was hard to not have nightmares or even difficulties to sleep with the life they had, and she was just a kid. Still, he really really needed some sleep, or else he wouldn't be up for work next morning and his killing spree schedule.

"I wish I was the spirit of the Triassic Age", the child said, in all seriousness, and Midnighter, however suffering every instant he was spending awake, couldn't help but smile.

"You could at least try to dream about it. You just need to close your eyes... for a damn moment", he groaned, because even his bio-engineered super-brain was giving up at that point and he couldn't filter his annoyance. He constantly had to remind himself that Jenny couldn't understand sarcasm; talking like that to a six-year-old would have got him a glare from Apollo nonetheless.

"'m not tired", Jenny chirped cheerfully, and Midnighter felt his eyes were starting to hurt physically so strong was the need to close them. Then, the epiphany.

"You know, honey... I don't think Apollo will be taking you flying any time soon, if you don't sleep enough. You might fall off his hands because you're so very tired and be swallowed by a giant space whale. Or something". That was his last resource, and got him a pout from Jenny, but she finally turned off the torch.

"You're _mean_ ".

"Sure I am".

Midnighter felt Jenny shifting on the blankets, probably to put away the book under Apollo's pillow. But it was his side of the bed she always chose for the night. She curled against him, and Midnighter wrapped her tiny body in his arms, finally closing his eyes, at peace.

"Dad...", Jenny murmured, after a few seconds.

"What". He could humor her; after all, at least she put away the torch.

"What's you favorite dinosaur?"

Apollo snored loudly. Midnighter felt the urge to kill him. "I guess... the big one. With the... teeth. The T-Rex".

"Mine is the stegosaurus. Wanna know why?", Jenny said, in a voice so tiny that Midnighter barely heard her, like she was about to tell him a big secret.

 _Damn_. "Why?"

"Because of all the spikes. It has a looot of them, it's very cool. It reminds me of you".

Midnighter smiled again, shifting just enough to kiss the top of Jenny's head. "You know what, honey? I think you remind me of the T-Rex too. Maybe that's why I like it so much".

Jenny let out a muffled laugh, but didn't speak again, apparently content with that answer, her warm nose brushing gently against his chest. Midnighter squeezed her tighter, and the next moment he was asleep.

*

He woke up to the soft light of the sun, shielded by the shaded windows of the Carrier; it was unmistakably already late in the morning. Apollo was sitting on the floor with Jenny, next to the bed, and they were coloring her book, specifically a stegosaurus picture.

Apollo noticed his eyes were open, but didn't say anything, just smiled at him knowingly; Midnighter felt his chest flutter, like every time since the very first day he met him. Jenny kept on chattering on how she wanted a T-Rex costume.

Midnighter briefly considered the idea of getting out of bed, maybe shower, changing, going to work -things didn't murder themselves-; but today, he was surprised to discover that he didn't fell like doing that immediately. For once, his super-brain was shutting up and letting him enjoy the sight of his husband and daughter playing, and maybe it was just sleep deprivation, but he really didn't mind.

He never wanted to be someone else; he wasn't fit to be a husband, or a father, he knew that. He never wanted a different life, despite how his work somewhat made everything more difficult.

But then there were moments like this; so pure and normal, that let him know despite all that he made the right choices.

And he intended to savor them forever.

.


End file.
